Jaune Arc an owners guide to maintinance
by kagemoto
Summary: You have bought Jaune Arc, but how will you take care of him? Don't worry, This guide will help you with everything you might need and want to know!


Congratulations you have just bought a JAUNE ARC unit and have decided to open this guide before or after an issue has arisen.

Technical Specifications:

* * *

Name: Jaune Arc  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'1

In the crate there should be:

* * *

Jaune Arc (1)  
Crocea Mors (1)  
Beacon uniform (5)  
Fighting garb (5)  
Bunny onesie (2)  
Pumpkin Pete's delicious cereal (50)  
Guitar(Only available when you have a WEISS SCHNEE unit)  
Dress (Only available is you've bought the TEAM JNPR SMOOTH MOVES DANCE SET)  
Note: Your JAUNE ARC unit may or may not behave unexpectedly, come with a different set of clothing, have a set of powers or may even have his aura unlocked, this is okay this issue is due to the JAUNE ARC units being susceptible to temporal ripples, other units such as HARRY POTTER, NARUTO UZUMAKI and SAITO HIRAGA are also facing the same issues. if you want your normal JAUNE ARC unit simply return the crate and we will provide you with a new JAUNE ARC unit.

Removal

* * *

The JAUNE ARC unit is easy to remove from his crate simply tip the crate over and out comes your unit!

You may also use units such as PYRRHA NIKOS, RUBY ROSE, WEISS SCHNEE and GLYNDA GOODWITCH to coax or threaten your unit out. 

Uses

* * *

Here are some examples of the many uses of the JAUNE ARC unit.

Fighter: Your JAUNE ARC unit is a student of beacon academy and is therefore somewhat adept at fighting, though you may have to purchase another unit to unlock his aura. (Note: Depending on the unit used your JAUNE ARC unit may change and gain mods with no prompting.)

Dancer: Your Jaune Arc unit has some pretty smooth moves and these skills can be used in parties or contests, you can even have him teach you some for a sick dance number.

Cook: Some JAUNE ARC units come with the ability to cook ranging from amazing to adept, use this to your advantage

Note: The JAUNE ARC unit is versatile unit being capable of many functions, you may find that some abilities are already installed into this unit, if your desired ability is not installed you can program in some mods to give him the desired ability.  
(See below for some lists of mods you can install into your JAUNE ARC unit.) 

Modes.

* * *

These are the modes your JAUNE ARC units will have normally.  
(Once again some units may have different sets of modes from the normal ones)

Normal Jaune (Default)

Hunter trainee Jaune (Locked)

Determined Jaune (Locked)

Goofy Jaune

Confused Jaune

Normal Jaune: This is your standard default Jaune, this Jaune has no Aura as it is still locked, simply have another unit unlock his aura and your good to go.

Hunter trainee Jaune: This is your default mode after your unit has his Aura unlocked, thus mode con manifest wild and random semblances as this unit is still in development, thus unit is not different from Normal Jaune.

Determined Jaune: This makes your JAUNE ARC unit serious, focus and determined. This activates when another person or unit is in danger and your unit is about to save them. Sending for backup is advised your unit will need it.

Goofy Jaune: This activates around units such as PYRRHA NIKOS, NORA VALKYRIE, LIE REN, RUBY ROSE and YANG XIAO LONG.

Confused Jaune: This mode activates when you explain something in complicated terms, simply have PYRRHA NIKOS, RUBY ROSE, BLAKE BELLADONNA, LIE REN OR WIESS SCHNEE units explain and clarify. 

Relations with other units.

* * *

Your JAUNE ARC unit has a lot of relations and the interference of mods will change the dynamic of the relations, the list below will cover only the standard model relations.

TEAM RWBY SET

RUBY ROSE: These two units get along splendidly and you will have no problems with their interactions.

WEISS SCHNEE: Your JAUNE ARC unit upon meeting a WEISS SCHNEE unit may attempt to flirt with the WEISS unit, please prepare your medical supplies for this encounter.

BLAKE BELLADONNA: The two have an amiable relationship and will have no problems interacting.

YANG XIAO LONG: Upon seeing your JAUNE ARC unit the YANG unit will first call your unit vomit boy and give him a noogie, afterwards the interaction should be normal and fine.

TEAM JNPR.

PYRRHA NIKOS: Your unit will first be clueless of the status of the PYRRHA NIKOS unit but will strike up a good relationship with her. (Note: Your unit will be oblivious to any romantic advances the PYRRHA unit may initiate, this is normal and you may choose to interfere.)

NORA VALKYRIE: The two have an amiable relationship and will have no problems interacting.

LIE REN: The two have an amiable relationship and will have no problems interacting.

TEACHERS OF BEACON.

GLYNDA GOODWITCH: Your unit fears her and will shape up around the GLYNDA unit. 

Cleaning

* * *

This unit is easy to care for, just provide the necessary items for his own healthcare upkeep. 

Disposal

* * *

After some time you may find yourself becoming bored with your JAUNE ARC unit to dispose of this unit simply leave it with a PYRRHA NIKOS unit and walk away. 

Feeding

* * *

This unit is easy to care for, just provide the necessary items for his own feeding, especially effective if your unit can cook.  
Your unit also comes with some Pumpkin Pete's delicious cereal so your set as long as it lasts. 

FAQ

* * *

Question: My JAUNE ARC doesn't know how to fight! What should I do?

Answer: Not to worry simply borrow or buy a PYRRHA NIKOS unit and you should be set.

Question: Help! My JAUNE ARC unit is acting odd and keeps going off with a CARDIN unit, what should I do?

Answer: Grab that CARDIN unit and throw him at an ursa and have your JAUNE unit save him or not, either way it's going to be solved.

Question: My unit is holding a pile of dirt and keeps sobbing brokenly, is something wrong?

Answer: Wuh oh looks like you've received an expansion unit to solve this simply buy a PYRRHA NIKOS unit or send your unit with a RUBY ROSE, NORA VALKYRIE and a LIE REN unit to an adventure.

Question: My unit is acting weird/strange just what is going on?

Answer: A random mod may have installed itself and is not functioning properly, just reset your unit and it'll be fine.

Question: A unit has been stalking me and my JAUNE ARC unit, its creepy please help.

Answer: Oh dear your unit may have caught the attention of a unit with a stalker or yandere mod installed, please come to the factory for safe haven and pray you don't suffer any accidents on the way. 

Conclusion

* * *

The JAUNE ARC unit is a very useful and potentially entertaining unit, just remember to take care of it and you'll have no problems, theoretically. 

Mods list

* * *

(General warning: Depending on the mod installed your unit will be puling in suitors like a fisherman so caution is advised)  
(Note: Certain mods can be mixed, caution is advised)  
Professor Arc (May or May not attract a NEAPOLITAN unit, a ROMAN TORCHWICK unit and a CINDER FALL unit.)  
Gamer Semblance Arc (several versions available)  
Time traveler Arc (Several versions available)  
Ghost Arc  
Suave Arc  
Scientist Arc  
Immortal Arc (Warning: So not let your unit get drunk with this mod installed)  
Badass Arc  
Dark Arc (Several versions available)  
Criminal Arc  
Faunus Arc (Several species available)  
Disabled Arc (Several versions available)  
Paladin Arc  
Writer Arc  
Boxer Arc  
Female Arc  
Pheromone Arc ( Warning females of all kinds will flock to your unit, we suggest buying metal doors or super heavy duty locks of you plan to use this mod)  
Runaway Arc (May attract a modded WEISS SCHNEE unit)  
Spectrum Arc (Will attract 7 unlisted units with fancy possessing swords)  
Poison gas Arc ( May attract a PENNY POLENDINA unit)  
Stand Arc  
Persona Arc


End file.
